


Sacred Party

by Kaaaaarooooo



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: 5 sentence, But if you wink you can miss them, Emotional Hurt, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Fluff, For maybe 5 minutes, Hurt Simon Lewis, I'm sorry for Clace, Intimidation mention only, M/M, Protective Raphael, Raphael Santiago & Lily Chen - Freeform, Simon Lewis & Lily Chen, but who's care, i'm sorry for Clary being nice, just the word
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-31
Updated: 2017-07-31
Packaged: 2018-12-09 09:18:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,969
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11666184
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaaaaarooooo/pseuds/Kaaaaarooooo
Summary: The promotion ball of Simon and Clary had not taken place during their last year of high school. A year after their old high school decided to finally make a party instead. Simon is not happy, but fortunately Raphael is there to save him the party.





	Sacred Party

**Author's Note:**

> No Bêta, No season 2, No betray.

An ordinary evening at the Hotel Dumort, almost silent, only a few sounds that proved the presence of other vampires, everyone was going about their occupations, Raphael sitting at his desk was still doing paperwork, while Lily and Elliott who were quietly seated on one of the big sofas in the movie theater watched an old classic film in black and white. Stan and Jacob were fighting in a racing video game. The other members looked after themselves as they could, some reading books in the Great Library, others listening to music in their room.

Simon when to him was in his room, seated his legs stretched, his head and his back resting on a pillow against the headboard behind him, his laptop placed on his thighs.

He was surfing quietly on the internet, watching funny animal videos when he received a notification on his Facebook tab. He thought it was Magnus who sent him a funny picture, to make fun of him, it had become their little games in addition to the false first names beginning only with the right letter. He clicked on it, but no it wasn’t Magnus, neither Clary, nor anyone he knew of elsewhere. He read the title "Party in honor of last year's terminal". Intrigued he read the text to the end, at the end of his reading he had his eyes wide-eyed with amazement. He found it completely stupid, even though deep down, it was more because he was terrified. After regaining his senses, he hastened to call his best friend, who was of course concerned with this new surprise. Fortunately it was still early in the night, barely 22:00, he was just hoping that she was not busy with a patrol or a Shadowhunter activity. She picked up after two rings.

"Hey Si." Replied Clary joyfully.

"Hey, I hope I'm not disturbing you?" He smiled at the enthusiasm of his best friend.

"Not at all, for once it's evening rest." She said, laughing.

"It's cool. Did you go on Facebook today? " Asked Simon."

"No, Why?"

"You should go now, you'll understand, logically you should have received a notification, too."

With his vampire hearing, Simon heard the sound of the keys on the computer keyboard, then he heard Clary mumbling, probably reading the news.

"Oh, are they serious? Why did you wait a year to do that? "Asked Clary, she also very surprised at her reading.

"Apparently yes. Hm...I suppose they wanted to do it at the same time as the real balls, at the end of the school year and wait for everyone to be on vacation. So do you intend to go? "

"I should be able to free myself from a party yes, finally I find it pretty cool to finally be able to go to our prom, even if we don't really have one, especially since it will be our last." She said, laughing.

"Hm, yes it's on." Simon was less enthusiastic than she was.

"You should ask Isabelle to going with you."

"What??? But why??? I appreciate Isabelle but not like that, and then I don't want to go with her. "

"Oh, but it's just that it would have been nicer to go to 4, Jace, Isabelle, you and me."

"Oh, I understand, but I'd rather go alone, finally than with you I mean." Simon hoped that she would understand the implied, but of course she didn’t. He didn't blame her for wanting to go to this party with her boyfriend, if he had a boyfriend or a girlfirend, he would do the same, but he was alone and ask Raphael to be his date was out of the question, he wouldn’t support a rejection.

To be honest he would have preferred to go only with Clary, his crush on her had evolved and had redirected to his clan leader, he just didn't want to be the third wheel of the carriage, and end up being alone in the middle of the evening because Clary and Jace coo, dance and leave him alone in a corner. And especially because his high school years were not a very good memory and he didn’t want to relive this pain the time of an evening. But he said nothing, instead he changed the subject. After a few lively discussions about everything and nothing, they promised to see each other to talk about the party, and then they hung up. Simon sighed down.

Simon would have really wanted to ask Raphael to accompany him as a friend or supporter but he didn’t want the Latino to see how much more pathetic he was in high school and he was intimidated, so he preferred to go alone, he said that it was only one evening, that he would hold the blow. That night took place in a month, he had time to prepare mentally.

 

~~~~~

 

Three weeks later, Simon had obviously not talked to any member of this famous party. On the other hand they had all felt his anxiety, but when they asked him what was wrong, he replied that everything was fine. They weren't fooled, they knew it was wrong, but they didn't want to force their fledgling, so they didn't laid any more questions.

Raphael was really worried about his baby, he didn’t like to see him hurt, but he knew that Simon would not tell him anything this time. Normally when Simon felt bad he always confided in Raphael, who was consoling him, so there he knew that something was really wrong, so he inquired about the other members of the clan, but unfortunately they had no more information.

The same evening Clary came to see Simon at the hotel. He hoped to understand the bad of his baby, even if he had to listen to the doors.

Clary arrived just after sundown. Most of the members of the clan had deserted the hotel, enjoying only moderately the presence of the Shadowhunter under their roof. Only Raphael and Lily of course had remained, not only to protect Simon in case, even if they knew deep down that the redhead would never hurt him physically, but especially to know whether Simon would say to Clary or not what bothered him for three weeks. He was hoping Simon would trust himself.

With a light and quick hello to Raphael and Lily who were quietly seated on the couch of the living room, Clary walked directly into Simon's room, which was happily just in front of Raphael's. Lily and Raphael waited two minutes and hurried silently into the chamber of him. Even if Raphael hated the idea of spying on his youth, he thought it was for his own good, that if he knew why Simon was not feeling well his last days, he could help him get better, if he could. With Lily they sat down on Raphael's bed and chatted gently while keeping an ear attentive to the words coming out of the other room.

In the other room Clary and Simon first discussed banalities, then their routine as a Shadowhunter and vampire, nothing interesting so for Lily and Raphael. They continued to discuss useless things for a while to the dismay of the two spies.

Finally a sentence attracted the attention of Raphael who made a sign of "Hush" to Lily.

"So for the party, how do we do it?" Asked the redhead.

Raphael and Lily approached the door to make sure they didn't miss anything.

"What do you mean?" answered Simon.

"Do you join us directly in high school, or do you prefer that we come and pick you up here and go all three together? Ah unless you're finally asked one of the clan members to come with you? "

"No, no one. I think I'll join you there, it'll be easier. "

The almost sad tone of Simon Interpelled Raphael and Lily, so they understood that the anxiety of their fledgling had something to do with this party. The clan leader completely unconscious of the feelings of his young toward him, was persuaded that Simon was sad because he would have liked to go to with Clary only, as a date. This thought saddened the Mexican who had feelings towards his youth.

Lily being aware of their reciprocal feelings was not worried, she knew that the evil being of her friend was not due to Clary, but to the party itself.

They were interrupted by their thoughts by the surprise voice of the Shadowhunter.

"But why Simon, I don't understand, you could have invited one of them, it would have been more fun."

"But, because they are not aware, and I do not want any of them to accompany me." Replied Simon in an exasperated tone.

Unfortunately Clary insisted.

"Simon." Blew Clary. "You would have ..." But she was cut off by a Simon who exploded with anger.

"You don't understand, really, Clary you know what was going on for me in high school, you may be excited about this party, but not me. You really think I want to see all those people who intimidated me, ignored me or laughed at me just because I was a nerd! And if I haven't told anyone, it's because I don't want them to know, I don't want them to learn that I was even more pathetic in high school than now, okay, so please, let it go." It ends almost in tears.

"Simon, I know...I…sorry." She took it in his arms.

"I'm sorry I got carried away, but you should go, okay? See you Friday, 9:00, at our old high school. "

"Yes okay." She sent him a last sad glance, that he did not receive because he had his head bowed, looking at his shoes, and she went away.

Simon is collapsed on his bed.

On the other side, in Raphael's room, he had his fists so tight that his knuckles were white. He had only one desire, to find all the people who hurt his baby at the time and to kill them.

Lily was in shock, she was very saddened for Simon. She looked at Raphael, his fists always clenched and a desire for death anchored in his eyes. She gently laid her hand on his shoulder to calm him, which would have the effect of discounting. Raphael turned his gaze towards her.

"We can't let him go alone." Said Lily desperately.

"I know, he won't go alone, I'll go with him, finally somehow." Raphael says in a determined tone.

Then he explained his plan to Lily. She was thrilled, hoping that it would finally allow them to admit their feelings. They did some research to find out in which high school Simon and Clary had gone and once found, they continued to discuss the organization of their plan.

The rest of the week was even harder on both sides. Even if he tried to hide it, in vain, Simon was even more sullen than usual. Raphael now that he knew the truth he only wanted one thing, to console Simon, to tell him that everything would be fine, but unfortunately he could not, so he did nothing, merely trying to change his ideas, with more or less success.

 

~~~~~

 

The night of the party came. Simon looked at himself in the mirror of his room. He wore a tight jeans, dark blue molding him in all the right places, a black shirt with the first button open, tucked in his trousers and a dark grey jacket, which he had borrowed from Raphael, and to finish his elegant, classic but casual outfit he had opted for suede shoes matching his jacket. He had put on a little gel to tame his hair normally in disorder. He nodded to his reflection, finding himself well for once. To say that he was stressed was an understatement, but he did not intend to run away. He went out of his room and walked to the front door of the hotel. To justify his unusual attire, he had told the clan that he had a dinner with old friends from high school in a rather chic restaurant. Fortunately during his vampiric year he had learned to eat without being sick immediately afterwards, so his lie was convincing. Arriving downstairs he crossed Raphael and Lily who sat quietly sitting on a couch, sipping a glass of blood.

"Hey, uh ... I'm going. Having a good night. " Told them Simon.

"Hey, did you drink before you left? Did you take a little vial of blood in case you're thirsty during the meal? Don't come in too late, at least an hour before sunrise, you pay attention and if you ever need, you call me ok? " Replied Raphael in a soft tone. Lily chuckled on the protective side of her leader.

"Yes, Dad." Replied Simon, laughing.

Raphael threw a black glance at him. Lily burst out laughing. She loved their squabbles, they were so cute, they were perfect for each other. After she calmed down she told Simon. "You should go before he asks you for the names of your friends, and their addresses in case something happens to you, like choking on a potato." She restrained her laughter with difficulty. This earned him a pat on the shoulder on the part of Raphael and a "tt" of discontent.

Simon scamper along up the door laughing and told them. "You're right, Lily, I'm going to go quickly before he finally decides to lock me up at the hotel so I don't get hurt." He didn't give Raphael time to protest. He opened the door and with one last wink and a wave of his hand he went out, slamming the door behind him.

Lily looked at Raphael by smiling broadly, she held her crazy laughter and told her in a mischievous tone. "Go... Dad, go get ready. " She got up and ran away to her room, throughout the hotel we heard Raphael shouting the name of her best friend. He sighed, went to put the glasses to the dirty and went up to change himself in turn.

Simon didn't use his vampire speed to get to his old high school, on the contrary he walked slowly, not in a hurry to get to his destination. He was always anxious, but his mood had eased because of what he had just happened at the hotel. He smiled widely at thought. He did not come back, just how positively his relationship with the rest of the people in the hotel had evolved in a year. Obviously at the beginning it was complicated, being new, confused, lost, angry and especially the best friend of a Shadowhunter, the confidence had difficulty to create on both sides. But today he felt so good, he felt at home. He loved all the members of the clan, especially Lily that he considered a bit like a big sister and of course Raphael, his leader, his mentor, his confidant, his support, and especially his friend, even if he would like something more, what he thought impossible. In any case all the love he had for these people, his kind, made him well.

It speeds up a little bit, the lighter heart. He knew that even though this party was not going well, the most important people for him loved and appreciated him for what he was, who he was, and that was the gist of it.

He finally arrived about ten minutes later in front of his old high school, it was really weird for him to come back here, he never thought he would be back there again. He put aside the beginning of his dark thoughts and entered. He still remembered where the halls were, so he walked straight to the gym, where the party was. On his way he met some people who were arguing against the lockers, some he recognized, some not. At the end of two corridors he stood in front of the doors of the gymnasium, through the portholes he could see that the feast was beating its full even if it had just begun. He wiped his clammy hands on his jeans and pushed the doors. He inspected the room in search of Clary and Jace. He found them easily, a fiery hair and a platinum blond was not hard to find even in a crowd. They were on the side of the drinks and snacks. He crossed the dance floor and landed right behind them, sipping their ponchs and chatting quietly. Luckily they were alone. He patted on Clary's shoulder to get her attention, she turned around and when she saw that it was Simon she hugged him, Jace only greeted him with a nod.

They went all three sit on the bleachers and discussed everything and nothing, at least Clary was doing the conversation while Jace and Simon were just listening, participating from time to time. It lasted about twenty minutes until Jace invited Clary to dance, who happily accepted, leaving Simon alone. He knew it was going to happen, he sighed and went back to the buffet, but he wasn't very hungry so he just leaned against the table, nodding to the rhythm of pop music and watched people dancing and having fun. He thought that after two or three songs, the two lovebirds would have returned to him, but after 30 minutes, they had already apparently forgotten his presence, too busy at bill and coo and kissed to remember that there was a third person with them. Then he returned to sit on the bleachers alone, playing with his empty glass. He did not know whether he should rejoice or cry that during his time alone, no one had come to speak to him as if he were invisible or that he did not exist. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath to calm down and prevent his tears from sinking, when he felt a pat on his shoulder. He opened his eyes, raised his head, his gaze landed on three men whom he would have preferred never to see again. He swallowed the ball he had in his throat.

"Simon Lewis, what a surprise, I really didn't think I'd see you here tonight. You came alone I presume, as it is astonishing." Chuckled the blond while his two minions were laughing.

Nathan Jones, the captain of the high school football team, all the girls or almost were crazy about him. He was Simon's main bully, as well as his two colossus, who did everything their chief told them, they followed him everywhere, much like him with Clary.

Simon knew that in a year people could not change, even if he was not the best example, but he thought at least that finishing high school would have made them a little more mature, he was missed.

At the beginning Simon wanted to ignore them, but he said to himself that he was no longer in high school and that it was perhaps time to no longer let himself be done, his vampire condition giving him confidence he offered him a false smile and replied to him.

"Nathan Jones and... his two acolytes. I see that you have not changed. You're wrong I came here with Clary. You, on the other hand, have come alone." He was hoping to have him shut down, but it was too much to ask.

"Oh, Clary, you mean you came with her AND her blond boyfriend, I might as well say you came alone. You still haven't convinced her to go out with you? It's going to take you how many years Lewis before you realize that she will never want you, or that no person normally constituted will ever want you. Who would want a loser, a nerd, who wears superhero t-shirts, who never stops talking for nothing, who bores everyone and who to any physical? I'm telling you... No one. " He ends up pressing a finger in Simon's shoulder.

Simon had planned to be strong, courageous, to face but at that moment he was just hurting, he felt like he had become that high school student again. Being a vampire had not changed his personality or who he was at the bottom. Nathan was right, he had languished for so long after Clary hoping that one day she would return his feelings, but that was not the case, and he was fine with it because he realized that it was only a crush and no real romantic sentiments. But then appeared Raphael, and the he knew it was different, that it was real feelings, that are and will never be reciprocal. Raphael Santiago, Angel first names and face, body of a god, clan leader of the vampires, intelligent, sarcastic, funny in his own way, a heart of gold, which makes his clan his family and friends above all, loved and respected, could never fall in love with poor geek Simon Lewis. Simon was about to get up to take refuge in the toilet, when he heard someone call him, not just anyone, that voice he would recognize it between a thousand.

 

~~~~~

 

At the hotel five minutes after Simon's departure, Raphael had taken a shower and was preparing to get dressed. Normally he never asked for help to get dressed, but he wanted to match his outfit to that of Simon. then he called Lily who took a pleasure in helping him. She rummaged in her dressing room and went out all the outfits that could do the trick. Like Lily said the fashion show starts. After some more or less satisfying fittings, they agreed on a skinny black jeans matched with Simon's shirt, then a dark blue shirt with the jeans of her baby, then a gray jacket, two or three shades clearer than that of the chick, finally for the shoes they had staked on black leather boots. He went back to the bathroom to get his hair done, he opted for his usual hairstyle, the hair backwards a little bulging in the front, all thanks to the gel. Now he was perfect. When he returned to the room Lily the whistled and applauded him. Raphael raised his eyes to the sky and threw a cushion in her face, which she caught without difficulty.

"You are perfect, as usual but this is even better, Simon will be conquered." exclaimed Lily.

Raphael sighed and answered him. "You speak he will have his eyes riveted on his redhead."

"TT, come on Raph, I already told you, Simon has eyes only for you and tonight he will not be able to take them off of you. And please, enjoy this party to finally confess your mutual feelings. I promise I won't let you go back to the hotel if you don't come back as a couple, is that clear?" She ends up threatening to look at him."

Raphael was not afraid of Lily, it was a hundred times scarier than her, but he knew that she was really able to leave them on the pan of the door, so he just nodded. She nodded, wished him good luck and with a wink of eye, left the room. Raphael sighed and walked to the front door.

During the short trip he wondered if he was going to pretend to be Simon's boyfriend, but afraid of being rejected, or just a friend. Arriving in front of the high school he says he will advise according to the situation. He entered the building, not knowing the place, he walked through his hearing, following the music. Then he arrived in front of two large doors. He looked through one of them, not of any it was fine here. He blew, Raphael was seldom so stressed, yet he was over 80 years old and had lived a lot of things. He pushed one of the doors and went in, he immediately sought Simon. His gaze went towards the bleachers and he perceived it. He was seated, three men stood before him, they seemed to speak to him, but Simon looked tense. He approached quietly to hear their conversation, but without being noticed. What he heard made him mad with rage, how they dared to talk to his baby like that, he had only a desire to beat them, but he did not want to put Simon in a quandary so he restrained himself. He had made his decision, he was going to silence those three morons and show them that it was easy to love Simon Lewis, how great he was and he wanted to spend the rest of his life with him. He went quietly behind the Three Musketeers and moved on to action by shouting his name. "Simon."

 

~~~~~

 

Raphael's voice, he had to hallucinate. Simon stood up and looked right in front of him, but no it was not a dream, Raphael Santiago was right there, just behind the three heads snapping, smiling at him with his white teeth. He was breathtaking in his skinny jeans and...He blinked of the eyes, did his clothes match his own, black, blue, grey, jeans, shirt, jacket, yes they were, Simon were hypnotized, but he still came out of his trance to answer him.

"Raphael." He screamed out for surprise. "But what are you doing here?" He wanted to jump in his arms, he was so happy that he was there, for him, as always, he did not know how he had known but it did not matter, all that mattered was his presence.

Raphael slowly approached, he passed the Daltons and stopped right in front of Simon, bent over, gave him a quick kiss and took his hand in his.

"I'm sorry baby, I know I told you I couldn't come tonight because of this meeting, but you're so much more important than a stupid meeting, you're more important than anything. I sent Lily to my place, I did not tell you because I wanted to surprise you so ... Surprise." He ends up with an almost shy smile.

Simon was shocked at what had happened, Raphael had just kissed him, admittedly a little kiss, but all the same and he had made a kind of statement to him. He restrained himself from pinching himself to check again if he dreamed. But he understood quickly, that it was for false, Raphael had to hear their conversation and he wanted to revenge him and get rid of them, it made him a little pinch in the heart that it was for false, but if going back into the game of Raphael meant, kissing him, touching him, taking his hand, hugging him and dancing with him, he would not deprive himself , he was going to enjoy it. Then he looked at Raphael tenderly and smiled at him. "You're the best."

He grabbed him by the hips and pulled him to him, he crushed his mouth on him for a real kiss this time. Raphael smiled in the kiss, he passed his arms around Simon's neck and deepened the kiss, which made them both groan. They stood out after a minute. Raphael moved beside Simon, passed his hand around his waist to lure him into his side. When his gaze stood on the three morons, he restrained himself from laughing, they had their eyes wide-eyed and thier mouth hanging. He turned to Simon and asked him. "Don't you introduce me to your friends, darling?"

"Oh them ... these are not my friends ... they are not important people ... not actually they're just nobody." He flexed his knees, bowed slightly and held out one hand, palm up and told him. "My knight in armor, will you give me this dance?"

Raphael burst out laughing, took his hand outstretched and answered him. "With pleasure my gentleman in distress." Simon laughed and pulled Raphael in the direction of the dance floor, smiling, without a look for Nathan and his two minions.

 

~~~~~

 

Without paying attention to the people who surrounded them, Simon and Raphael danced on the slow music that the DJ passed, their arms wrapped around each other, swaying slowly. Simon just wanted to enjoy this moment in the arms of his Latino but he had so many questions and his curious nature forced him to ask them.

"Raphael, what are you doing here? How did you know where I was? And why... " Raphael cut him with a little laugh. "Simon, one question at a time. Look, it's been a month since you were unhappy and normally you come to talk to me when things are wrong, but this time you didn't do it and you didn't tell the others, you told them everything was fine, so we were all worried. When Clary came to see you last week I...We...With Lily we spied on you. We had to know what was wrong and we thought you were going to talk about it with her, and luckily you did, that's how I knew, I just needed to find the high school, but that was easy. I'm sorry Simon, we would not have listened to you, and we intruded into your privacy, if you did not want to tell us, we should have respected your choice and..." It was cut by Simon's lips. He groaned with surprise but quickly answered the kiss. Simon pulled him by the hips to draw him even closer and deepened the kiss. He passed his tongue on Raphael's lower lip to ask for access, which Raphael gave him with pleasure, then he explored the recesses of his mouth, their tongues dancing in sync in a slow pace. Even if they did not need to breathe, they separated, their foreheads resting against each other.

"Never apologize for trying to protect me." Whispered Simon. "And next time I promise I'll talk to you, it's just this time ... well, you know, you heard." He stepped back slightly and bowed his head. Raphael immediately put a finger under his chin to raise his head and he said tenderly. "You are and will never be pathetic to my eyes, Simon Lewis, nor those of the clan. You're everything but that, you're kind, smart, funny, passionate, extremely loyal to the people you love, and you're handsome, attractive, beautiful even and I forbid you to think that about yourself. You are the sunshine of the hotel, you are our light, _tu eres mi vida_." He bent over for a new kiss filled with tenderness.

They kept dancing, chatting, laughing, kissing naturally, without questioning. They were just enjoying the party. They were in their own worlds that nothing and no one could burst. Simon's nightmarish night was transformed into a dream night, almost like a fairy tale. If he had known from the beginning that it was going to happen like this, he would never have put himself in this state for a whole month, disturbing his friends.

Unfortunately the party had to end. They headed to Clary and Jace, who were surprised to see Raphael, they too were so absorbed in their own world that they had not even noticed his presence, but Simon did not want them, after all he had forgotten them too, only Raphael counted. They say goodbye and the two couples leave each other on their side. Simon and Raphael walked all the way back to hand in hand.

Returning to the hotel, they went straight to the kitchen to drink and then settled on the sofa of the living room, Raphael seated normally, his arm wrapped around the shoulder of Simon, who had his head placed on the shoulder of Raphael, half lying on him. They did not speak, they drank quietly their glasses and took advantage of the present moment. They did not even heard the person behind them.

"Welcome back, lovers." Said Lily in a cheerful tone. Raphael and Simon bolt up of the couch, as caught red-handed.

"Hey, Lily." timidly replied Simon. Raphael contented himself with a sign of his head, and folded his eyes as a warning sign, she drew her tongue.

"So...I see that the party is very well spent." She said, smiling and waving her eyebrows.

"Hm... Yes, besides, we're exhausted, we were going to bed." replied Raphael. He pulled Simon by the hand and dragged them to their chambers.

"But you haven't finished your drinks." chuckled Lily.

"We’re thirsty." Screamed Raphael.

"Ah Love." murmured Lily to herself, she returned to her room with a goofy smile on her face.

Simon and Raphael came before their doors, they loved Lily but she had them out of their bubble, and ruined the ambience.

"Well then ..." "So ..." They say at the same time. They laughed. "Go first." Said Raphael.

"I wanted to thank you again for tonight, thanks to you I spent the best night of my life, even if it's not very long." Told him timidly Simon. He bent over and kissed Raphael on the cheek, which was a little disappointed that it was only on the cheek.

"I had too an excellent night, and do not thank me, it is normal, I would always do everything for you, and besides... everything I told you tonight... I... It was... I thought so and I did not kiss you to silence the three morons, but because I had longed for it and…" He was once again cut by Simon's lips. Under the shock and weight of Simon's body, Raphael's back was against the wall. He wrapped his arms around Simon's back and pulled him towards him until their bodies were glued. Their kiss became inflamed, muffled sighs and groans in harmony could be heard, while their tongues eddieded one around the other. They parted breathlessly. Simon told him panting. "I also kissed you because I was terribly envious and not just to play the game." Then he attacked Raphael's neck with little kisses.

"Simon, not that I'm complaining, but we need to talk anyway, don't you think?" Asked Raphael.

"Hm... But that's not enough... what we just got dire...and then we're oblige.. do it... right now. "He punctuated every little piece of sentence with a kiss in his neck."

"I ... no it is not, and yes right now." Blew Raphael.

"All right." Simon straightened up by making the pout, like a little child, which made Raphael smile.

"What do we…what are… mean we're together... I ... uh ... as a couple?" Gently said Raphael. Seeing him stammer and all shy it was so adorable. He took Raphael's hands in his own, stroking his back with his thumbs and answered him. "I thought it was pretty clear, but apparently not. So yes, if that's what you want, yes, yes and again yes. If being in a relationship with you means being able to hold your hand, hug you, cuddle you, kiss you when I feel like it and be able to spend the rest of my life with you to do it, then yes we are.” Said Simon with a huge smile, smiling that Raphael returned him. "That's what I also want _mi sol_."

"Well then it's perfect, we agree, can we start kissing now... Boyfriend." Said Simon laughing, which made Raphael laugh, this one did not answer him, instead he closed his eyes and bent over for a kiss, Simon imitated him and joined him halfway. Their hands found themselves in their usual places, wrapped around each other. They kissed again and again and again until they separated to go to bed each in their respective room, smiling, happy and officially together.

Tomorrow would be a new day, a new life for two and they hoped for eternity.

 

~~~~~

 

If you want to talk about these two idiots in love [My Tumblr](https://juuuunaaaaoooo.tumblr.com/) and Malec, Bughead, Evak, ONE OK ROCK, Arashi

**Author's Note:**

> I'm really sorry for the fault, English isn't my first language, don't hesitate to tell me please.
> 
> Kudos and comment always make me happy ;)


End file.
